love, love, love all through our bodies
by Lizline
Summary: "Je ne sais pas comment le décrire mais je me sens... complet, tu sais? Comme si c'était l'endroit où j'étais supposé être, où on était supposé être toutes ses années. Je t'aime vraiment, tellement, Rach. Et maintenant nous l'avons lui et je me sens juste mieux, à propos de tout, tu sais? Heureux, complet." Futur Finchel


Titre : **love, love, love all through our bodies**

Ship : Finchel

Résumé : "Je ne sais pas comment le décrire mais je me sens... complet, tu sais? Comme si c'était l'endroit où j'étais supposé être, où on était supposé être toutes ses années. Je t'aime vraiment, tellement, Rach. Et maintenant nous l'avons lui et je me sens juste mieux, à propos de tout, tu sais? Heureux, complet." Futur Finchel - Suite de one-shot le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

Note : Traduction d'une fiction de somethinprettty.

_**And it'll be love, love, love all through our bodies  
**__**And love, love, love all through our minds  
**__**And it'll be love, love, love all over her face  
**__**And love, love, love all over mine**_

La patience n'a jamais été le meilleur atout de Rachel. Certain disent que le temps n'attend personne, mais la vérité est que le temps attend tout le monde sauf elle. Donc oui, son manque de patience n'est pas son plus grand atout mais à cet instant, il s'avère être son plus grand défaut.

Personne n'aime attendre, Rachel déteste attendre, et, plus que tout, les gens détestent faire attendre Rachel, mais parfois c'est inévitable. Cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'elle était assise devant son ordinateur ne faisant rien qu'attendre. Attendre qu'il se connecte pour qu'il puisse parler face-à-face (enfin, aussi face-à-face que deux personnes peuvent l'être quand on vit séparés par un océan) comme il l'avait promis. Mais elle n'avait rien vu de lui et elle avait le coeur brisé tout comme lorqu'ils étaient séparés durant leur années de lycées.

(C'est la meme douleur, toujours pour lui).

Lorsque Finn lui avait confié son désir de rejoinder l'armée comme son père, il avait été momentanément déçu de décrouvrir que son père n'était pas celui qu'il croyait. Elle avait secrètement espéré que d'apprendre la vérité sur son père, la drogue et le déshonneur, aurait été suffisant pour le garder à ses côtés, en sécurité. Mais s'il n'avait pas suivit son rêve, il n'aurait pas été l'homme qu'elle a épousé.

Il était posté dans une base militaire à des miliers de kilomètres en ce moment. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ou touché, tenu dans ses bras ou senti son odeur. Et six mois est un long lapse de temps pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas patient, et c'est une éternité pour Rachel Hudson.

Son attitude changea considérablement quand son nom apparu finalement sur l'écran et comme toujours, son coeur se mis à battre à tout allure. Il commença la conversation vidéo avec son sourire en coin qui l'avait tomber amoureuve de lui quand ils avaient just seize ans, et ça lui demanda beaucoup de ne pas pleurer.

"Rachel, mon bébé, je suis désolé d'être en retard" commença-t-il en s'excusant. "Mon Dieu, tu me manque tellement. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je pourrai supporter la distance. J'ai l'impression d'être le pire marri de la Terre parce que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis six mois et que c'est notre anniversaire de marriage et que je suis à l'autre bout du mondealors que je devrais être avec toi à New-York et je sais que ce n'est pas ce pourquoi tu t'es engagée et je suis vraiment désolé".

"Tu es mon marri Finn, je suis ta femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, la santé et la maladie. Et bien que je ne dise pas que ce soit idéal, être aussi loin de celui qu'on aime, tu sera bientôt à la maison, n'est-ce pas? Et on pourra… et on pourra commencer le reste de notre vie."

"Tu me manque tous les jours, je suis impatient de rentrer à la maison avec toi. Et je vais rentrer, tu sais, à la maison. Je te reviendrai toujours. Je t'aime tellement Rachel, tu n'a pas idée à quel point je t'aime."

"Oh, bien sur que je le sais Finn." Avec hésitance, elle caressa de ses doigts sa joue à travers l'écran de l'ordinateur, ce qu'elle ferait s'il était vraiment là, et une larme s'accrocha à ses cils lorqu'elle le vit retourner le geste. "Je t'aime juste autant, si ce n'est plus."

"Impossible"

Soupirant, un sourire se dissina sur ses lèvres. Elle était determine à alléger la tension entre eux ainsi elle batta des cils de façon à la fois drôle et mignonne.

"Je suis allé faire du shopping avec Kurt aujourd'hui et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser je pense. Bien sur, après l'avoir acheter, j'ai realise qu'il n'y avait pas d'interêt à porter de la lingerie quand personne n'est là pour te voir dedans."

Alors qu'elle se mordit la lèvre et battit des cils, elle commença à jouer avec le noeud de sa robe de chambre. Elle est en train de jouer avec son sang froid et elle le sait mais s'il a décidé d'être à des milliers de kilomètres pour leur anniversaire, elle n'allait pas rendre la chose très facile pour lui.

Sa réaction fut sans prix. Mais à travers l'ordinateur, elle le regarda avec amusement alors bougea aillant soudant inconfortable sur son siège, ses yeux s'élargissant et ses joues rosissant quand il comprit ce qu'impliquait ses mots.

(Elle adore que meme après une année de marriage et tant d'années avant cela, elle peut toujours avoir cet effet sur lui).

"Tu, tu porte… de la lingerie? Quelle, euh.. quelle couleur?"

"Noir" lui dit-elle. "Mais c'est très inconfortable… je pense que je vais juste l'enlever. Peut-être que je vais meme dormir nue."

"Rach…" Grogna-t-il, sa voix grave. "Tu me rend fou, et ce n'est pas très bon d'être fou ici, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Elle jeta sa tête en rire par pure amusement, un rire sourtant de sa bouche et mon Dieu, elle lui manque juste tellement. "Est-ce que tu es dans la tente?" il aquiesca. "Est-tu seul dans la tente?"

"Enfin, oui mais tu sais comment ça me rend quand tu fais des choses comme ça."

"Si ça deviant un peu trop pour toi, pense juste au facteur." Elle vit avec satisfaction qu'il avala dificilement avant de laisser sortir un soufflé tremblant, ce préparant pour ce qui allait arrive. Juste avant de laisser sa robe tomber, elle le regarda une dernière fois, un sourire insolant sur le visage. "Oh, et Finn?"

Il arriva à peine à sortir un "Ou…oui?" Parce qu'il était tellement excité.

"Joyeux aniversaire babe, Je t'aime."


End file.
